Personnel in an organization often use voice messages to delegate work. A voice message facilitating the delegation of work often travels from one person to another until the voice message reaches a charge who should respond directly to the person who created the voice message. Each person who forwards the voice message usually tacks an introduction onto the voice message, and the voice message usually reaches the charge in a forward that includes the voice message and all the introductions tacked onto the voice message en route to its destination.